


The Knapp-Shappey Scale

by Roshwen



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Rules for Martin and Rules for Arthur. Martin and Douglas made a scale to judge Carolyn's temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knapp-Shappey Scale

  1. **Positively cheery.** Makes a conscious effort to be nice to both pilots and passengers. Might even smile for no reason. **Dangerous**.
  2. **Good humoured.** Makes a conscious effort to be polite to pilots, but up to a point. **Advise** **caution.**
  3. **Tetchy.** Displays socially accepted behaviour whilst communicating with pilots, but nothing more. Expect occasional barbed comment.
  4. **Cranky**. Bosses pilots around like she owns them. Has no patience for anything Arthur says or does.
  5. **Angry**. Outright bullies pilots. Snaps at Arthur.
  6. **Aggressive**. Actively seeks out fights with pilots. Shouts at Arthur. Makes sarcastic remarks to passengers.
  7. **Hostile**. Makes a conscious effort to make the pilots’ trip unpleasant. Snaps at passengers.
  8. **Full blown rage.** Makes a conscious effort to make the pilots’ trip a living hell. Shouts at passengers.
  9. **Volcanic**. Makes the life of everyone on board a living hell. Shouts at everyone and everything in sight. **Be advised to keep out of sight.**
  10. **Too dangerous to touch with a ten foot pole.** **Be advised to call in sick.**




End file.
